The Pharaoh and I
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is a story about a Flute Boy and the Pharaoh. Got it from a doujinshi called A Sight of One Night Pharaoh and I. Summaries inside hope you enjoyed it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I'm making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I'm working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now I'm going to work with this story.

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pharaoh and I<strong>

**Chapter One**

**The Flute Boy and the Pharaoh**

In darkness night, at the greatest land ever to be rule by many pharaohs those came into the world and make the land the greatest country ever.

In ancient Egypt, there was one pharaoh who rules with strength and pride. He was on an age of 18 who took over when his father was passed into the after life.

He was riding his horse in a deep blue dark night where the clouds were blowing softly against the night. He smiled softly to the sky. "Man the great God of Ra is really in a good mood tonight." he asked. As he ride thought the night.

At a stone house in the far away land from the kingdom. A young boy was playing the flute softly into the night. His mother takes care of that little boy ever since he was born.

His father died by a terrible sickness that made his heart stop beating when Yugi was 3 years old. His mother was upset about that lost of her husband even as Yugi was upset about the loss.

His mother was happy though to have little boy that reminds her husband. However, there was a curse fate upon the young boy. He can't walk like all people can.

"Mother do you think daddy can see us?" the flute boy asked after he was done with the song. The mother went to the boy and patted his head gently.

"I'm sure your father will be watching us from the after life with Ra." she answered. The boy smiled then sighed sadly. He crawled from the front of his bed to his mother's lap.

"I miss him." he said with tears forming in his violet eyes. His mother smoothed his head and then his back softly. She kissed his forehead gently.

"I know I miss him too." his mother said to him. She picks up the flute that was carved by her and the boy's father made when the boy was born. She begins to play a lullaby that made the boy go to sleep.

Around at night time the young pharaoh look around to see someone going to a house…"What the Ra?" he wondered. He made sure to grab his sword with him when he's going out on night rides. "I wonder…" he thought.

He kicks his horse's sides gently then he rode off to the house.

The man unlocks the door to the young Flute Boy's home, looking around the house to see what he can steal. Everyone around the house was sleeping peacefully. The flute boy was sleeping in his room with the flute in his hand.

The man looks at the boy's room only to see a flute in his hand. The man smiled because the flute was made of pure gold. "That will make me rich." the man thought.

He tip toed to the boy's bed and tried to take the flute from the boy's hand. Then a sound of a horse came into his ears that woke the boy up then saw a hand on top of his flute.

"HEY!" the boy shouted. The man turned to see the boy awake. The boy tried to kick the man off of him. But since he can't use his ankles he as to use his knees to hit him in the back.

The man grabbed the boy's leg and throws him off his bed. Pain was moving through his body, the man grab the dagger out of his pocket as he was about to kill the boy.

A candle was lit the room. The mother went to her son's room. "Yu- what are you doing to my son!" the mother shouted at him.

The thief look at the woman before returning to the boy named Yugi. "Mom!" the boy shouted.

"Don't hurt my son please." the mother begged to the man. The evil man smiled when she said those words.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt him…much." the man said to her. The woman was shock to hear those words. The man grabs the boy's hair hard just so he can see his neck.

"Say good bye to him." the man said. Yugi had tears coming out of his eyes when the man was about to kill her son.

The boy closed his eyes tightly waiting for the after life. Then there were a slash sound and something spilled on his face and body. He opened his eyes to see his…

"MOTHER!" he shouted. His mother was stabbed in the chest hardly with the blade. Yugi used his hands to crawl to his mother's body. "Mom…mommy." he sobbed with tears in his eyes that were falling freely of his face.

"Uh…that damn woman. Oh well, I'll still sent you to the after life along with her!" the man shouted. The man came rushing with the blade in hand after Yugi.

Yugi hugged his mother wanting this nightmare to be awakened. Then there was blood on the floor. Yugi moved his head to see the man on the floor with blood coming out of his chest.

Yugi shook to the core to see the horrible sight. "Hey are you okay?" another man asked. Yugi turned to look up to see another boy that looks like him.

But he has bangs growing over his hair and dark blood crimson eyes. For Yugi he has a small bang over his head and his eyes are violet. He looked at the savoir but hold his mother close to him.

"Who…who…" Yugi tried to say something but he couldn't cause of the tears and the sob. The older male bent his knees to look at the boy closely.

"Man…I'm sorry I should have been here sooner." the older male apologized. Yugi used his hands and give the man a hug. "It's alright little one. I'll take you to my home." the man said to him.

"But…my…mother…" Yugi sobbed. The man name Yami rubbed his hair gently.

"Don't worry we can take her with us. She is still alive, but if we don't hurry she might die." Yami said to him.

Yugi smiled happy knowing that his mother is still alive. Yami let the boy go so he can take the mother to his horse. "Do you need help?" Yugi asked. However, he regretted about asking him.

"No don't worry I'll handle this. You just stay there okay." Yami ordered him. As he dragged Yugi's mother to his horse Yugi stand up so he can sit on his bottoms while waiting for Yami to return.

After that was done, Yami took the blade out of his mother's chest, while putting a cloth on her chest. He tightens the wound so he can stop the flow of blood slowly. Once she was wrapped with a bandage he went to back inside the house.

"Hey I'm ready." Yami said to him. Then he notices something about Yugi, he can't stand up straight.

"I'm sorry I can't walk…" Yugi said sadly to him. Yami looked at the poor boy sadly and sighed. He bent down then took the boy to his arms like a married couple will do. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Hey by the way what's you name?" Yami asked.

"Yugi." Yugi answered.

"Same meaning as game. I like it. My name is Yami." Yami answered. He lifts Yugi on the horse. Then Yami climbed on top. "You ready?" he asked. Yugi nodded his head gently.

Then they rode through the coldness night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: So what do you think?<strong>

**Yami: Lame…**

**Seeker Heart: 'I wish I can use Mind Crush on him…' thought to herself.**

**Yami: Don't even talk about it blonde shuck.**

**Seeker Heart: HEY!**

**Yugi: Read and review please…while I stop those two fighting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D Oh i don't own any of the characters from Yugioh except my OC

Oh there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pharaoh and I<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**A friend of the Gods and **

**the Mark of a Slave**

Yami along with Yugi and his injured mother who took the stab to safe her son thanks to one man that almost kill her or Yugi. Yugi hold his mother's hand softly while his other one was holding the golden flute.

Yami look behind him to see the little boy looking at his mother with worry in his heart. "Don't worry Yugi I promise we will get your mother to health.," he said to him. Yugi nodded to him.

"Oh okay…" the young one, said to him.

Yami speed it up with his horse as fast as he could to save Yugi's mother. He saw the palace's lights and the town's light inside the palace grounds. Once he entered the palace area, he slows down his horse's speed.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami hushed him, Yami then patted Yugi's hand softly.

"Stay here alright." Yami said to him. He jumped off his horse, grab its reins, and then walk through the town with his cape over his head. Yugi remand where he was just sitting there on the horse's back while holding his mother's hand.

When they reached to the palace Yami opened the secret gate that he uses to get out of the palace when he wants to go and enjoy the night or day to himself.

He reached to the stables then wraps the reins around the wooden stable. "Wait right here okay?" Yami asked him. Yugi nodded his head gently to him.

Yami ran up to the palace to see a young woman with a hood over her head. She wore a special necklace that's called the Millennium Necklace. It allows her to see into the future, even telling the pharaoh if danger were coming or something more.

"Isis!" Yami whispered loudly. The covered woman look around her areas until she saws a young tri- color hair man behind a wall.

"Pharaoh! Do you know what time is it?" she asked him. Yami just grabbed her hand then pulled her to the stables. "Pharaoh what's going on?" she asked.

"It's a long story, but someone is really bad hurt and I need your help." Yami answered. Once they reached the stables, Isis saw a young boy with his mother's body lying like a dead body over the horse's back.

"Oh dear lord!" Isis gasped. "What has happened to her?" she asked the pharaoh.

"She was stabbed in the chest by some man and I don't know who that man was. However, she took the stab for her son." Yami showed Yugi to Isis. "I need you to help his mother please." Yami beg.

"Please…safe her…" Yugi beg with tears about to form in his eyes. Isis nodded her head to the both of them.

"I will take her to my chambers as soon as I can." Isis said. "Pharaoh could you give me a hand. I'm sorry if I ask." she said to him. Knowing about the law the priest or priestess are not allowed to ask help from the pharaoh.

"Yes, let's go." Yami said to her. Isis and Yami both carefully pick up Yugi's mother from the horse's back. Then someone came into the view.

"Well, looks like the cousin of mine is getting in trouble again." A dark voice said. Yami sighed knowing that voice belong to his cousin, Seth the priest of the Millennium Rod.

"I'm not in the best mood to be messed with Seth. So please if you could give us a hand!" Yami shouted a little to his cousin. Seth sighed then went over to them.

Seth stopped in a split second to see a woman and a boy next to them. "Ummm…who are they?" he asked. Yugi however was worried because of one thing…piecing blue eyes that can kill the soul just by looking at it.

"I'll explain later. For now help Isis take this boy's mother to the healing chambers. Then tell Mahado to come to the healing chambers and help this mother's injuries." Yami said to him.

Seth sighed. He bent down to the woman and then hold her in his arms. "But, what about him?" he asked the pharaoh. Yami turned to see Yugi shaking like a leaf every time he sees Seth's eyes.

"I'll take him to my chambers. Where he can get some sleep." Yami answered. Seth nodded. Then there was a little problem with that…Solomon the adviser, if someone is brought into the palace or somehow went in without a reason. That person become a slave.

Yami cused under his breath. He didn't tell Yugi that he was the pharaoh of this land. Noting even telling him his true name. However, he did not want to be a bother to him. All he needed to do is get this boy to a bed where he can rest from a long night's ran.

Once everything was done Yami grabbed Yugi and took him to his room. The poor boy was a sleep after Seth and Isis had to take his mother to the healing room where she can get treatment.

Yami looked down at the boy, and smiled. 'He is the most beautiful angel I ever seen in my whole life.' Yami thought to himself. Once he enter his room he sat the boy down on the bed and put the covers on him. Yami then notices the golden flute that the boy was holding in his hand.

"What's this?" Yami asked himself. He gently losing the boy's hand and took the flute. He looked at its carvings, it was made of gold with an eye symbol on its sides, had eight small holes one on the bottom and one up top.

He never seen this beauty of a flute before. It was made with care of a carves man. Whoever made it was proud of his hard work on this. He put to his mouth until a hand slap it off.

"Don't play that flute!" a voice said to him. Yami turned to see…Yugi's hand on the flute. Yami was confused not mad but confused. "Don't play it…don't…" Yugi begged Yami.

"Why not?," Yami asked as he pick it up. "I think this is a beautiful flute." Yami said to him.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't let no one play the flute…it was made by my father." Yugi explained with tears of sadness falling off his eyes. Yami looked at him with worry…his father was the carve man.

Yami put the flute on the table next to his father's treasured possession the Millennium Puzzle. "Alright, I won't play the flute." Yami said to him. Yugi sniffed as Yami hugged the walk less boy. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's body getting the warmth of comfort from him.

"Now get some sleep little one…you need it." Yami said. Yugi nodded as he breaths in and out gently then laid on the pillow sleeping away into his dreams.

Yami took his shirt off along with his shoes then climbed into the bed as sleep took over him.

The next morning the advisor was knocking on the pharaoh's door. "Pharaoh, are you awake?" he asked him.

Yami groaned to hear that from his advisor. Yami then remembers that Yugi was sleeping on his bed. "Oh damn it. Hold on for a minute." he shouted but not loud enough to wake the boy. He got up, put a clean skirt and shirt on, put his jewelry on, his crown, then the puzzle that sat next to the flute.

Once that was done he put his shores on and went to the door. "Hello?" Yami asked.

"Oh Good morning your highness. I came to tell you that your meeting with the witch's daughter Ambers will be here shortly." Solomon said to him. Yami's face smiled Ambers is a young witch who holds magical powers like Isis, Mahado, and his friend Mana. However, Ambers became a witch doctor that can cure everything even a terrible sickness or plague.

Not only that she is also the manger of the Great Goddess of Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Oh thank you." Yami said to him. The advisor bowed then saw a boy in the bed.

"Umm…your highness? Who is that person sleeping on your bed?" he asked. Yami turned then gasped.

"Ummm I'll explain that to you later okay. Let's go." Yami said to him.

Once Yami and Solomon enter the throne room everyone was here: his six priests and priestess who stands next the throne and Mana of course was right next to the king. "Good morning Yami!" she whispered to him. Yami smiled.

"You too Mana and everyone here as will." Yami said to his followers. They bowed and then stand up to see a couple of guards coming in to the throne room with a young red blonde high lights, an angel face, wears a beautiful red dress with the symbol of Slifer on her chest plate, then her eyes were dark brown.

The young woman bowed to her pharaoh and his followers with great respect. "Hello pharaoh of these lands. For thy has great pride within his heart as the Great God of Ra himself." the girl Ambers said to him.

"You may rise." Yami said to her. She stand up before the pharaoh nod. "It has been too long my friend." Yami said. Ambers walk up to the throne, took his hand, then kissed it.

"The honor is all mine my pharaoh." Ambers said to him. Yami stand up and then hugged her. "I'm happy for what you have done to help my people to find food and shelter from any thing that came in our way.," she said to him.

"I'm happy to hear that-" Yami stopped to see a guard holding the boy in his arms. "WHAT!" Yami shouted that made Ambers and the others turned to the guard.

"Your highness this boy was on your bed when I was walking by.," the guard said to him. He pulled the boy's hair roughly to see violet eyes. Yami's eyes widen.

"Yugi…" Yami said. Ambers turned to him then to the boy who was crying. "What give you the right to go into my room?" Yami asked with angrier in his eyes.

"I figured that this boy was a thief who tried to steal this flute." the guard showed the flute. Ambers's eyes widen.

"No release him!" Yami passed Ambers to the bottom. Ambers followed him behind. "He is not a thief, he is my personal slave. I wish for no harm on him. So let him go!" he shouted.

Yugi's eyes widen. 'Wait his the pharaoh…oh no…' Yugi thought to himself while crying softly. The guard let go of the boy that fell to the ground hard. Yami ran towards him as Ambers runs behind him. "You…you…" Yugi tried to say something but he couldn't.

"Ambers take the flute from the guard. Please." Yami said to him. Ambers nodded her head. She hold out her hand then the guard put the flute on her hand.

"I'm sorry Yugi I didn't tell this…" Yami whispered to him. Yugi was still shaking only to realize that…he was naked except his boxers were on him. Ambers took her cape off and wrap Yugi around himself.

"If he was a slave your highness where is the mark?" the oldest priest with the Millennium Eye asked who happened to be his uncle.

"I'll place a mark on him now." Yami answered. He turned to Ambers and she got the hint. She placed her hand on Yugi's chest then said some words in Egyptian.

Then the mark of an upside down pyramid with an eye was formed. "I'll need to go to my chambers. I'll be right back Ambers then we can talk then." Yami told his followers and Ambers.

Ambers hand the flute back to the pharaoh, he smiled as she handed it back to him. Then he took Yugi to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami: WHAT THE HELL! <strong>

**Yugi: What now Yami?**

**Yami: Ambers is in this story?**

**Seeker Heart: Yep she is my OC and the important one in this story. (Evil grins)**

**Yami: I so hate you S.H.**

**Seeker Heart: Yeah whatever just get used to it okay.**

**Yugi: Read and review please.**

**Seeker Heart: Till then bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and I<p>

Chapter Three

A child's game

Yugi was sleeping peacefully in the pharaoh's bed or should say his slave bed. He felt a little bit of pain in his chest where Ambers placed a mark of a slave in him.

While Yugi was still sleeping, Yami told all the guards in his kingdom to not hurt the walk less boy or even go into his room without his permission or they will suffer the death note by the hands of Ra.

Once that was over Yami went back to the throne room only to see Ambers there with a small smile on her face. "So is that the boy you saved from that man last night?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he and his mother were in the death row by this man's hand. I don't know who he is or why he was sent there to get the flute Yugi hold in his hand." Yami said to her.

Ambers's eyes widen when she heard flute again from his lips. "Wait that flute you said that was crafted by his father right?" she asked. Yami nodded to her remembering their little talk after Yami took Yugi to his room. "I know it. My pharaoh you must help that poor boy." Ambers said to him. He looked at her why?

"Look I believe he is special anyway shape or form. I just don't like seeing him looking all beaten up and hurt. He has a hard life and I beleive you are the only that can help him.." she said to him.

"But he will be hating me now when I get back to my room." Yami said to her. Ambers sighed.

"Well I want you to know this. That you will never and I mean never hurt that poor boy with your powers and that mark I placed in his chest was the only to safe his life. You promise to be with him." Ambers said to him.

He nodded to her. "I need to head back and see what he is doing." he said then left Ambers behind.

Yugi woke up from his knock out as he looked around the room only to see himself on a bed fit for the slave. 'How did I get here? I remembered a guard coming in the room then he took him to the throne room where Yami-the pharaoh! That's right, that girl did something to me that kept him safe.'

Yugi placed his left hand on his chest to feel some great power in the tattoo of an upset down pyramid with an eye in the center of it.

'So when he says to those people…I'm really…a slave for him…' he felt his heart aching badly. 'That would made me not see my mother or my home again…' he felt a small tear coming to his cheek.

He pulled his legs closer to him so he can sit his head down on them. He was shaking a little bit badly for knowing that Yami did not tell him that he was the pharaoh and now that he is his forever.

Just then a door opened. Yugi's head shot up from his spot to look at the pharaoh of Egypt. Yami. "Hey Yugi. How are you doing?" he asked with a good friendly smile on his face.

"Hello my pharaoh." Yugi said. Yami looked at him confused why is he saying that to him.

"Yugi why are you saying that?" he asked. Yami was wondering about that. "Oh…..right about that. Look I'm sorry for not telling you about that I'm the pharaoh of this place than for you to know it by yourself." Yami said to him.

Yugi didn't even look in his eyes. "I know my pharaoh I'm sorry for not be able to help out anyway I can." Yugi said coldly. Yami looked at him inside he is upset for acting like that but if he is going to be like that then he has to be mean as he is. "How is my mother my pharaoh?" he asked

Yami sighed. "She is getting much better than she has been before. If you want I can send Mana to help you see your mother if you want to….my personal Flute Boy." Yami said to him.

Yugi's eyes widen how dare he call him that. "I'm not a flute boy for you to use as!" Yugi screamed at the pharaoh's face. Yami didn't like that at all so he squeezed his left tightly then Yugi felt something squeezing his heart.

The young on gasp for air. "AHHH! What's going ….on….here?" Yugi panted badly to feel more pain coming to him. He wrapped his arms around the chest of his until he saw the mark on his upper chest glowing.

"I believe that was rude Flute Boy. As my personal slave you are not to yell or scream or hit the pharaoh. If you do that your heart will be feeling my hand with that mark on your chest shows that your heart is mine." Yami said meanly to him.

Yugi's eyes widen when he said that his heart is his to break, burn, and make it feel pain with that mark on his chest. "Now are you going to be behave or am I going to have to use my control on you?" he asked the boy.

"Y…yes…pharaoh…please make it…go away…" Yugi panted. Yami losing his tighten hand then Yugi was able to breath right again.

"Alright I'm going to go and do my business at the throne room. Meanwhile Mana will show you around the palace and your mother. I'll be back a bit late alright." Yami said to him. All Yugi can do is nod. "Good now I'll me dress you up with this."

He took out a dress like thing that was long it's colors were white all over, and the rope was like was kind a golden color like. Yami lifted Yugi off the bed and then place him gently on the skirt like dress. He wrap the dress around the boy's waist and then tied it good so it won't fall off.

Then he placed a neck brace on Yugi's neck, place two bracelets on each of his wrists, then he put a cloth on Yugi's upper left leg. Yugi blushed to feel that hand touching something that's not his.

"There all done." Yami said to him. Yugi looked at his reflection that the mirror is showing to him. He looked good if he can stand that is.

"Hey Atemu!" a girl's voice was heard from the other side. Yami sighed he know who that was.

"Mana you know I hate when you called me that name. Call me Yami please!" Yami pouted at Mana by his door. Mana laughed and giggled at the same time.

"Sorry, I was wondering if your friend is ready so I can show him around." she said to him. Yami sighed then nodded to her.

"Yeah he's ready, you can take him to see his mother okay. Just please be careful with him okay?" he asked her. She nodded to him then enter the room. "I'll see you two later." With that he left the room.

"Hey there I'm Mana!" she said to the boy. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Yugi…" he answered softly.

"Oh alright then well I'm going to show you around the palace okay." Mana said to him. "Wait, you can't walk can you?" she asked. Yugi nodded to her then she came up with an idea. "Wait I go something that can help you." she said to him. Yugi looked at her confused.

Mana gently whispered some kind of spell on Yugi then right before he know it. "Huh! How can I fly?" he looked around himself as he was in the level as Mana was.

"Oh I'm a young witch, will I'm an appetence who is training to be a good magician like my master Mahado. The answer for your question before is that I used a spell called Levite. Its helps you from clawing around the palace all the time." Mana explained.

Yugi smiled to her. At least he has some good things in this world to live for. His mother and his father's promise.

"Well are you ready for today?" Mana asked happily. Yugi nodded to her as she jumps with happiness. "Alright on ward!" she shout.

Yugi followed Mana out of the room as she shows him around the palace. Yugi then wondered why Yami was saying things to Mana about being careful with him.

'Does he care about me?' he wondered. He sighed as they continued to walk around the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: Well that was short chp.<strong>

**Seeker Heart: Okay I'm sorry I haven't been feeling good all right!**

**Yugi: *took back away from her with a small tear falling down of his cheek***

**Yami: *hits her head* don't yell at my little one. **

**Seeker Heart: Sorry…emotional time. **

**Yugi: It's okay.**

**Yami: Read and review please….**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pharaoh and I<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**A mother's guide and Trust**

Mana showed Yugi all over the palace and he was starting to love it very much. He smiled if only his mother would see how beautiful what the palace holds within its wall.

"Well, that's that. So what do you think?" Mana asked cheerfully. Yugi looked down from his little fluffy cloud.

"I think it's beautiful." Yugi answered. "Can we go to my mother's room please?" he asked. Mana looked up at him then smiled.

"Of course that is what Yami told me to do." Mana answered. Yugi laughed a little to her joke. Mana and Yugi headed off to Isis's chamber, where Yugi's mother being healed from that attack last night.

Meanwhile with Yami was a different story. He was doing some paper work getting things done of what needed the palace to have. Some peace treaties, visits, and of course his most hated thing is getting married.

The adviser told him many times that he must have an heir soon. He must choose his wife from one of the princesses that were going to visit the palace to try to calm him as his own. He sighed angrily he get annoyed quickly.

"What's wrong my pharaoh?" Mahado asked. Yami looked at his childhood friend and sighed.

"I'm just tried that every time the princesses come they always want to bare a child and in their dreams become queen of Egypt. It is getting annoying to hear this every time. I can't stand it!" he shouted as he pounded his fist on the table.

That startled the servants and the guards. Mahado just simple shook his head. "Oh is that it. I have to say my pharaoh you are acting like a child again when you were young." the priest of the Millennium Ring.

Yami pouted like a child. "I'm not! I'm a pharaoh not a child that plays games!" he shouted. Mahado took a step back and so did everyone else. Yami sighed again then put his head down on his arms.

Ambers sighed with a little of laugher in her. She wondered when ever Yami has ever been like that. Since he was born or something. She sighed though there was something bugging her for some reason.

'I hope you take care of Yugi. Cause I don't want anything bad happened to you two.' she whispered while entering her room.

At Isis's chamber, Mana and Yugi were waiting for her to come. "So are you ready to see your mother young one?" Isis asked as she came through the door.

"Yes, I want to see her badly." he pleaded. Isis smiled then rubs his hair gently.

"Alright follow me okay." she said to him while Mana waits outside of the room.

Once they got in there Yugi saw his mother sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was breathing gently and steady, there was a huge band aid around her chest, and her arms were on her heart like a mummy. Yugi crawled to his mother's bed as he pulled himself on top on her bed.

"Mom. Mommy." he asked softly as he was trying to wake her up from her slumber. Then one of her eyes opened to see her little boy safe and from harm.

"Yugi…is that you?" she asked as she put her hand on her son's cheek. He nodded his head softly. "I'm so glad that you…are safe." she said to him.

"I'm glad you are okay to see you alright from that death row." Yugi said to his mother. She smiled at him with all the love she has in her.

"I know, I thank the god of Ra for helping through this mess. So what has happened during my rest?" she asked him. Yugi could not even answer that question right now.

One he was still mad at Yami for not telling him that he was a pharaoh and another is the part that he is a personal slave flute boy. He did not want his mother to worry so he lied.

"It was fine, that nice man that helped let us stay here in the palace where we can be safe once we are rested from the last's draft." he said to her. She smiled about that kind man helping them.

"I'm glad that man was helping and this is the palace we are staying here?" she wondered. Yugi nearly slapped himself.

"Yes, this is the palace it seems that this man is the pharaoh's son." he answered. His mother suddenly…smiled. That confused Yugi a lot for some reason. "What is mother?" he asked.

"This is the first place that I met your father." she answered. Yugi's eyes widen this is the secret place that they were talking about. "Yes, I was 18 years old when I met your father. He works as a craft maker of beautiful items that he can make with his hands. He was proud worker and I was the slave helping the pharaoh's grandfather before he passed away and his son took over the throne.

When I was cleaning, I saw a beautiful flute on the floor. I took the flute and then play it. Once a beautiful music was playing, he says me playing it softly. He taps my shoulder and I freak out on him."

The Yugi along with his mother. "That must have scared him." he said to her. She smiled then nodded her head.

"Yes, it was after our freak out show I told him I was sorry and that I played his flute. He however didn't care he said how my music was the most beautiful song I ever played." she stopped for a little while.

Yugi smiled, could it be that a song he played was his father work. He always play a song that would make him go to sleep and have great dreams. Oh, how much he misses his father.

"Well, I hope you give the new pharaoh our thanks for helping us." his mother said to him. Yugi snapped out of his mind then nodded his head to her. "Remember, the song teaches the person how to be true to them, without showing fear or weakness. The song shows the true you." she said to him then went to sleep.

Yugi smiled to hear her sweet voice telling her about the song that called, Ra's lullaby. That song was song to him when he was just a baby. He felt a small tear coming down from his cheek to the blanket. "I love you mom and dad." he cried softly.

After that, Yugi taken back to the room with Mana's help. Yugi lay in the bed softly as he took the flute from the table and begin to play Ra's lullaby.

Yami who is done with his work headed to his room to retie from his paper work. When he was close to the door, he heard a soft song playing. His eyes widen to hear that beautiful lullaby. He crack the door opened to see his little one playing his flute with soft tears out of his eyes.

Yami felt happy for the first time he ever had. He entered the room with a smiled on his face. Yugi continued to play the lullaby even if Yami was in the room. He choke a little with tears coming out of his eyes softly, however his heart let him continued to play.

Yami stripe himself off his shirt and cape along with his jewels, crown, and the Millennium Puzzle by his bed. He sat down on the bed to make it move a little. Yugi stopped the song to turn around to see Yami.

Yugi's eyes widen to see him on his weakness stage. He pulled a pillow on his face to hide the tears while dropping the flute on the bed's softness. Yami looked at him and wondered why he did that.

"Hey why are you doing that?" he asked the flute boy. Yugi mumble under his breath. "What I can't hear you?" he is asking him again.

"I…don't want…any…one looking at…me…like this…" he answered with a soft voice however, Yami can hear him sobbing.

Yami took the pillow off the face of Yugi's and placed Yugi's head on his tough chest. "Don't you worry everyone has a reason to cry. You don't have to hide them from me I won't make fun of you." Yami said softly to the little one.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami as he cried softly on his chest. Yami rubbed his hair gently as he cries softly. "Thank…you…for helping us." Yugi said softly to him.

"You're welcome and I am sorry for being mean to you. I promise I would not let you down." Yami said to him. Yugi smiled underneath Yami chin. "But, we need to work this out so no more punishments come in your way. Because I do not want to see, anyone hurt from pain. I need you to help me okay." Yami asked.

Yugi smiled then nodded to him. "We'll make this work." he said.

Yami smiled knowing that trust is growing in them once again. Trust and friendship is all they need.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker Heart: Hey, I want to make this chp a good so I can stop writing it.<strong>

**Yami and Yugi: *look surprised***

**Yugi: You mean you are going to stop writing it. *Tears showing* **

**Seeker Heart: No what I mean to say is I want to finish Dragon Soul.**

**Yami: You mean that one. I thought you love us too!**

**Seeker Heart: Uhhhh…. Do not be a baby Yami. I am not going to quit this story. I just want to finish the Dragon Soul so I can focus on this one and Kirby Back Again. I still love you guys like brothers and great friends I ever had!**

**Yugi: Thanks Seeker Heart. *hugs Seeker***

**Yami: *Smiled* All right, I guess you can get it done. Just do not forget us okay.**

**Seeker Heart: Do not worry me won't I promise.**

**Three of them: Read and review the chp please! **

**Seeker Heart: Make sure you two don't make love while I'm gone all right.**

**Yugi and Yami: *Blushes ten times worse* HEY DON'T SAY THAT!**

**Seeker Heart: *Laughs* Bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

WARNING THIS WILL HAVE BLOOD AND Character's Death

* * *

><p><strong>The Pharaoh and I<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**Song of Healing**

Yugi was sleeping well in his bed, which was next to Yami's bed. Yugi had the flute in his hand. He felt safe as he sleeps into his dreamland where everything was okay.

Yami was outside watching the city's lights going on and off when the night's moon shows its beauty. He loved this moment it makes him feel good and comforting all over his body.

"I wonder if we can get used to life that the Great God of Ra created in this world. I promise I will make it good for Yugi and his mother. I want to make them safe. I just don't want anything bad happening to him and his mother." Yami said to himself with his arms wrap around his legs while he sits on the pouch.

"I wondered why Ambers is worried about Yugi. I mean I am worried about him too. However, I still have a bad feeling that things are going to get worse…I wish she would tell me more about this matters before it's too late." Yami said to himself.

Yugi slept peacefully until a certain Red, blonde hair woman came into the bedroom. She smiled at him peacefully. She walks up to him, then rub his hair softly. "I'm glad that Atem is watching you very well…I just hope things don't get in the way between you two." Ambers said to him.

Yugi then woke up only to see no one. 'Man who was that?' he wondered to himself. He needed to get out and enjoy the crest moon shape outside. He used his hands to claw outside with a flute in his mouth.

Yami was enjoying the quietness until he heard a flute playing right next to him. He looked down to see Yugi sitting up straight and play a song to his heart content.

Yugi urged/urges open his eyes a little as he holds his flute as he plays. Yami smiles then rubbed his hair gently. For some reason Yugi loved the feel of Yami's hand rubbing his scab.

After he had finished playing the flute, Yami gave/gives a quick playful punch to the little boy's belly. Yugi quickly held onto his stomach to protect  
>it from the punch, fearing it to be harmful. Yami then held the flute in his<br>hands and tugged on Yugi's hair gently making the young boy look up at  
>him….'<p>

"Hey, that hurt you know…" Yugi said softly to him. Yami smiled at him. "What is it my pharaoh is there something on my face?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head to him.

"No there is noting on your face, Yugi." Then he took a hold of a cloth that covers the young boy has left leg. He rips it off showing a strange mark on his leg. Yugi looked down at his leg to see his pharaoh's hand on that mark.

He put his hand up to his mouth trying not to scream or squeal of having Yami's hand on his upper leg.

"Alright enough of that for a while. You need to get some sleep okay." Yami said as he waited for Yugi. Yugi used his hands to crawl to his master with a red line following behind him.

""Why did you have to do that to my leg?" Yugi grumbled. Yami looked and smiled at him. "It's bleeding slightly…" Yugi said to him.

Yami smiled then placed his hand on his cheek softly. Yugi loved the feel of that hand working on its magic. "It was bleeding with bad blood. I had to cut it opened so it can bleed the bad one out."

Once they were in the bedroom, After Yami bandages him up, "There, I hope this helps. I'll tell the servants to bring and apply new bandages tomorrow, okay?" Yami said to him.

Yugi nodded to him. Yami who held/was holding the flute, wondered/wonders if he'd be any good at playing the golden flute. Would it make Yugi scared? Or angry that he would play his flute?

"Hey Yugi it will be alright if I try playing with it?" Yami asked him. Yugi thought about it for a little bit then he nodded his agreement to Yami.

"Sure you can play it." Yugi said to him. Yami smiled his same way smile. "Do you know any songs before you can play the flute?" he asked him. Yami looked at the flute then to Yugi.

"Ummmm…. I do know one song…. It's a lullaby I used to listen when my father was alive…" Yami said to himself as he thinks back at the memory before his father's death.

**Flashback**

_Yami the 15 year old was playing at the gardens with Ambers and Mana. They were enjoying their time together being outside in the sun, where the winds blew proudly and strongly._

"_HAHAHAH! That was fun." Young Atemu said as he rolls over the little hill. Mana laughed to see him in his funny side. Along with Ambers who giggled slightly to hear him laugh like that._

_Then Mahado rushing into the gardens, urgently looking for someone and Ambers did not like ithe said of it. "Oh no…" she said softly to herself._

"_My prince! You must hurry please it's your father!" Mahado shouted. Atem stand up. _

"_Hey what's wrong Mahado?" Atem asked. _

"_It's your father…he is close to…death…" Mahado panted. Atemu's eyes widen badly. His father was dying from his sickness. However, how he was so strong he could die yet. _

_Atemu rushed to the palace with Ambers and Mana following behind him. _

_Once they got inside, the guards told the women to wait for Atemu outside of his father's room. Ambers was holding Mana who was crying softly. Ambers tried not to show any emotions, however her eyes betrayed her._

_Atemu was next to his father's bed while listening to his father's breathing slowly. "Father. . .please says something before you head to the afterlife. Please…" Atemu was on the edge of crying._

"_Atemu…is that…you…?" his father asked. Atemu hold his father's hand to his face so his father could feel his face. _

"_Yes…I'm here father…" he answered him. His father smiled at him for what death is coming and he wanted to head there. Atemu was still young to rule Egypt, but he had followers with him to help learn how to live on without his father's giddiness._

"_Atemu I want…you to hand me that flute…if you could please…" his father asked. Atemu grabbed the flute of the table and handed to him. "Thank you…I want to play one last song for you when you were born and when I met your mother…," the pharaoh said to him._

_Atemu stayed where he was just to hear his father's beautiful melody. Atemu known the song it was call Song of Healing. It heals the souls and hearts of people who are being broken from their lost ones._

_After that his father stopped. Atemu was worried about his father. "Father…" he begins to asked._

"_A..te..mu…please remembers this…song…for when I…head…to…the good life…in the next…world…You will…never be alone…I will be with…you…pharaoh… Good-bye…my…son…" his father said to him. Then he passed away._

_Atemu was letting the tears go. "FATHER!" he screamed in the bedroom for the loss of his father. The man who loved him every much along with his mother who also passed into the afterlife._

**End of flashback**

Yami wiped the tears away before Yugi could ask why he was beginning to cry. "Yeah…I know one this song helps people. This is called the Song of Healing.," he told Yugi.

"Wow okay give it a try." Yugi said with a cheerful face. As he lies down on the bed with a soft smile on his face.

Yami begins to play the song. He played it very will for him and Yugi to hear. When he continues to play the song, the clouds covered the crest moon where his father was watching him.

"_Don't forget one thing my son…I love you and you would become a great pharaoh."_ The old pharaoh said before leaving the moon sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker Heart<strong>: **Well that is that for now.**

**Yugi and Yami: Hey, girl how are you doing?**

**Seeker Heart: Oh, I am fine I just need to write this chp before it eats me alive. How about you two?**

**Yugi: Noting just relaxing that is all. (blush)**

**Seeker Heart: Oh I see…(sneaky grin)**

**Yami: hope you enjoy this chp:D**

**Seeker Heart: See yaw!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

WARNING THIS WILL HAVE BLOOD, RAPPING, AND FIGHTING

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and I<p>

Chapter Six

Trouble at the Palace

After last night with Yami has his company, Yugi felt a lot safer than he was before. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed with the flute in hand. Gripping it gently.

He was dreaming of running out to the open felids with his legs working very well then ever before. He then fell down on the grass and lay down to see the skies beauty. His big purple eyes shined brightly to see this for the first time ever.

"Yugi…" the young boy looked at the far right to see a young man waving his hand to Yugi. "Yugi come on!" Yami said to him.

Yugi smiled then run to him shouting his name. "Yami-" he stopped when something that is evilly like shadow that was coming behind of Yami. "Yami look out!" Yugi shouted to him. Then his legs give out all of a sudden when he shouted to Yami. Yami did not ever know that a shadow being was there behind. With a knife on his left hand.

Yugi watch as the person begins his plan of killing Yami. "NO!"

Yugi then woke up with tears following out of his eyes and sweat on his skin. He breathed in and out gently trying to get his breathing back. Mana who was walking around the hallway of the pharaoh's room.

"Mmm I wonder what Yugi is doing in Atemu's room?" she thought to herself. She peaked into the room only to see Yugi crying… and sweating. "Whoa hey Yugi what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked many different questions.

Yugi did not look up at her to answer her questio he just kept on crying. "Yugi calm down okay. You're going to be fine." she said to him. Yugi shook so much that it is making him sweatier.

"Yami…getting hurt…or…killed by a. . . mad man. . . Couldn't save him." Yugi sobbed the answer out. Mana looked at him with a fraught look on her face.

"Yugi…it's okay. Noting bad will happened to him okay. You might have a bad nightmare oh something." Mana tried to calm him down with some gentle words. She has never seen Yugi in this bad in shape before…

Meanwhile with Yami and Ambers at the throne room. "So what happened last night during the company you guys enjoyed?" Amber asked him.

"Well, I was just playing a song called the Song of Healing to him. Then I started to hear him speaking something about…" Yami explained to her.

"About what?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Not all he said was hurt him. Take me instead.' I just think that he was afraid or something might have scared him to death." Yami explained to her.

"Can you let me see him?" Ambers asked him. Yami looked up at her before her next statement. "So I can help him with his problem?" she asked again.

Yami looked up to smile and nodded his head.

Meanwhile with the other two.

Mana took Yugi, who was calmed down after his breakdown from that nightmare he had woken up. Yugi was still sniffing a little while sitting on his cloud that Mana made for him. She then decided to take him to Yami.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked. Mana looked around the coroners completely ignoring the question Yugi asked. "Mana!" Yugi squeak at her.

"What? Oh sorry… we are going to find Yami." Mana answered. "Man, I wish I know where he is?" she asked herself. They searched every doorway, every room, even outside the gardens.

"I hope he's alright…" Yugi asked himself.

Without knowing, a stranger was watching them very closely behind them. "That boy seems to be a great toy to play with…" the man laughed evilly as he continues to follow them.

With Yami and Ambers along with Seth, they headed to Yami's room where Yugi was. "He's in here." Yami said to Ambers. The red blonde-haired person nodded to him then enters the room.

Yami then thought about last night when the both were a sleep.

**Flash back:**

_Yami finished playing the song that his father singed to him before he went to the afterlife. Yugi slept peacefully when the song was playing. Yami smiled at him._

_As Yami was sleeping, he begins to hear whimpers. "Please don't hurt him. . " Yami opened his eyes. He turned around to see Yugi moving around the bed, shaking._

"_Yugi?" he yawned. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked Yugi while shaking him a little. _

"_Don't hurt him… take me please. Please don't hurt him…_" _Yugi then started to sob. _

_Yami shook him harder. "Yugi wake up!" he raised his voice. Yugi shot his eyes opened, sat up, then panted heavily. _

"_What? What happened?" Yugi asked shaking all over again. Yami hugged him gently, while rubbing his back gently._

"_Yugi it's alright… you were crying and then saying some things in your sleep." Yami answered._

_Yugi looked up at him then place his face on Yami's bare chest with tears pouring out of his eyes. "This man was going to hurt you. I tried to stop him but he . . . He . . . Killed you." Yugi sobbed heavily on Yami's chest._

_Yami looked at him with a shock looked in his eyes. Was it a threat or something, that made Yugi scared like that. He did not even care right now all he needed to do is to comfort Yugi._

**End of flashback:**

'I'm worried about him. I do not know this feeling, but whatever it is. I do not like it at all.' Yami thought to himself.

"He's gone!" Amber screamed. Yami and Seth enter the room where Ambers was looking all over the room.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Seth asked her.

"I don't know. I believe Mana was here first before we came here. However, another thing is occurring to me. Someone is following them, someone who is really evil." Ambers explained to them.

Yami and Seth looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

With Mana and Yugi still on the search for Yami. "Man, I wish he would tell me where he went. Like he always does." Mana said to herself. Yugi felt an uneasy feeling that something terrible will happen. Then out of nowhere, a black smoke came into the view.

"What!" they gasped. Then their world went black.

Yugi was the first ones to wake up. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around the place to see only chains, cages, and some dried up bones inside them too.

He shook like a leaf. He was in the worst place on earth. The Dungeons. "I'm glad that you are awake now my prey." an evil dark voice said to him.

He turned around to see the man in black staring at him with lust in his eyes. Yugi was starting to get scared. "You…" he said to himself.

"Is it nice to meet you again. Look how much you have grown from the past 8 years. I still cannot believe that your mother and father kept you. I thought they were going to dumped you out. Oh will I guess I can use you for something fun…" the dark man said to him.

Yugi shook all over again harder this time. "Oh no…" the flute boy said to himself. 'Mana where are you?' he prayed.

Yami, Seth, and Ambers went to the gardens after they heard a noise. Ambers looked higher to see Mana knock out still from the black smoke. "Oh my Ra. Mana!" she shouted.

The other two men went after her. "Oh my lord… what happened here?" Seth asked her. Ambers was focusing on getting Mana woken up from her knock out.

"Who did this?" Yami asked them. Then a scream came into Yami's ears. "What is that? Yugi?" Yami whispered. "Oh Ra No!" Yami started to run back to the palace.

"Wait!" Seth shouted. However, Yami did not listen to him. Ambers looked up then whispered to herself.

"Oh no…this does not look good."

Yugi who was cover in blood on his chest and one of his legs. They were bleeding lightly. The man with a black cape hold the bloodily knife in his right hand.

"Man your blood is so good. I wonder what else is hidden in your pretty body." he smirked.

Yugi cried badly when the man tore his skirt off. The man smiled when he saw his manhood so pure and light another person has not touched that.

"Please leave… me alone…" Yugi pleaded. However, the man did not listen to him as he went to the lower level. Yugi gasped as the man put that member into his mouth. Yugi cried harder to feel that man licking his member.

After a few licks Yugi released into his mouth. The man drink it so greedily from Yugi's damaged member. Yugi cried all over his face. "Very nicely done. You may be weak but you are so good." the man said to him.

"Don't please leave me alone!" Yugi raised his voice higher. The man looked at him then . . . *Slap* Yugi stopped speaking after that hit from the man's hand.

"You have no right to speak weakling." the man said softly to him. "Maybe this will make you learn." He put his middle finger inside Yugi's body. Yugi screamed loudly to feel that finger in him hard.

"AHHH! STOP PLEASE!" Yugi cried. The man didn't listen to him. He just kept continuing to hurt him from the inside.

"Try to scream all you like. No one is going to save you." the man said to him.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" an angry voice shouted. The man and Yugi looked up to see . . . Yami. "Leave him alone you monster!" Yami demand him. "Oh you will deal with the god of death!" He took his sword out of its holder.

"Oh what," he pulled his finger out of Yugi's body making the young boy whimper. "Kill me? Like you killed my older brother. Atemu." the man said to him.

Yami was mad when he said his true name to him. "That's it you bastard!" Yami shouted then run towards him. The man smiled as he draws out his own sword out. The two sword clashed with it's other as the fight begins.

Seth and Ambers left Mana in the caring hands of Mahado and Isis while they headed to the dungeons where Yugi and Yami are. "Hurry we don't know if this man dangerous!" Seth said to Ambers.

"I know! Get the guard hurry!" Ambers said to him. Seth ran inside the palace to get the guards while the red blonde hair girl goes to Yami. "Please be safe." she prayed.

Yami and the man panted heavily with their swords lowered down to the ground. Yami had some cuts on his right arm that were bleeding slightly. As the other man has a cut on his right leg.

"You are so weak if you can defend yourself. Then you wouldn't have to see your salve like that." he pointed to Yugi who was still chained and naked with blood still flowing out of his wounds.

"Yugi. . ." Yami whispered. "You will pay for this." Yami charged at him again. The man laughed as the two fights. Their swords were close to their death spots as they continued.

Yugi was seeing all of this with tears flowing out of his eyes. "Atemu. . . Please don't lose. . . I couldn't . . ." he said to himself. Then a groan came from Yami, when he was kick down to the ground. "ATEMU!" Yugi screamed.

"Now it's over for you." The man raised his sword high to where Yami's heart was. Yami looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Halt!" the girl's voice shouted. Yami and Yugi turned to see Ambers with Seth and the guards behind her. "Leave them alone or you will face the death!" she said to him.

"Mmmm. Whatever. I'll be back for you Atemu, and for you." The man said to Yami and Yugi. Then he vanished.

The guards and Seth went to the man so they can catch him. However, they were too late. He was gone. Ambers give Yami a hand then they went to Yugi.

"Oh my Ra… Yugi I'm sorry I should have…" Yami tried to apologize to him. Yugi smiled gently with a few tears flowing out of his eyes.

"It's. . . not you're. . . Fault." Yugi said to him before passing out. Yami panic when he passed out. Ambers unlocked all the chains that hold Yugi in place.

"It's alright. He will be okay. Let's take him to Isis and see if any damages have been done to him." Ambers said softly to Yami. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Yami nodded as he took his cape and wrapped around Yugi's body. Covering him from the unwanted eyes. "Let's go." Yami said to her.

They headed to Isis's chamber with Yugi who was rape.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker Heart: Oh My RA! I can't believe I wrote this. Now I'm dead.<strong>

**Yugi: *cries on Yami's shoulder* Why Seeker why?**

**Yami: *Growled at Seeker Heart* what is that?**

**Seeker Heart: Okay don't get mad at me okay! I just started working on it. However, it will get better okay.**

**Yami: I think you need to go to the Shadow Realm right now.**

**Seeker Heart: YUGI HELP!**

**Yugi:*sniffs* don't Yami it's not her fault. **

**Seeker Heart: *Breathed softly* Thank you Yugi.**

**Yugi: You can hit her head though.**

**Seeker Heart: HEY!**

**Yami: Read and review okay until then I'm going to get Seeker for this chp. *Runs after Seeker***

**Seeker Heart: HELP ME!**

**Yugi: Don't worry he won't kill her. **

**Seeker Heart: BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

WARNING THIS WILL HAVE LEMON.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and I<p>

Chapter Seven

Showing Love

At Isis's chamber, the priestess was cleaning Yugi's wounds as one of her attendant helps Yami with his wound on his arm. "There all done my pharaoh." the young girl said to him.

"Thank you." He said to her. He stood up then went to Isis who was almost finished of taking care of Yugi's wounds. "How is he?" he asked worried about his little one.

"Will, the wound on his chest wasn't deep to cause an eternally bleeding and could end up dying. However, on his right leg. The knife that the man used on him had went deep into his vein on the leg. So I stitched it up so it can heal normal okay." Isis explained to him.

Yami nodded to her. Then he rubbed his face gently. "I can't believe that I didn't stay with him." he whispered to him.

At nighttime, Isis took Yugi back to Yami's room where the young pharaoh can rest from today. Yami was in the throne room with Ambers and his older sister. His sister's name is Cleo, she is 21 years old who traveled with her mistress name Athena Sage of Wisdom who is training her to be the Sage of Light.

She came over when Ambers give her the message from the palace. "I can't believe I leave you here then this trouble just happens to come when I'm gone from training. Little brother I'm sorry." Cleo said to him.

"Don't worry my sister," Atemu said then kissed her hand gently. "We managed to stop him from hurting-"

"Yugi." she said to him.

"Yeah, He's fine now though I fear that something is coming back for him." Atemu said.

"Don't worry I told the guards to keep a watch outside and inside of the palace. They will let me know if this man comes back to hurt Yugi. So you can relax." Ambers said to him.

Atemu nodded his head to her. "Thank you, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow." he said to them. "Cleo your room hasn't been touched by any one in this palace. You can sleep here before you head back to training with Athena." Atemu said to her.

"That is fine thank, you my pharaoh." Cleo nodded. "However, I am not going any where until this trouble maker is gone from this palace. For good." she said to him.

Atemu smiled at her. "Thank you sister." She smiled. Then he headed off to his bedroom where Yugi was sleeping in. Atemu felt bad for leaving him alone with Mana. He did not blame her for the attack she tried everything she could to save him.

However this man was quite powerful than her. Atemu swore under his breath to find the man that hurt Yugi and make him pay for ever laying a hand on his aibou. That would send Atemu to his edge.

When he was close to his room, he heard whimper noises. 'Yugi.' he asked. He opened the door only to see his little one holding the pillow and begin to cry on it. "Yugi."

The young pharaoh entered the room and landed on his bed with him. "Yugi wake up. Yugi!" Atemu said softly. However, Yugi begin to cry harder. Atemu now begin to worry. "Yugi wake up!" he shouted louder.

The young's eyes popped open. "WHA!" he shouted. Atemu hold the young one's shoulders before he gets himself hurt.

"Whoa take it easy." Atemu said to him. "Now what's wrong?" he asked him. Yugi looked up then launched at him, bury his head on Atemu's chest. "Hey Yugi what happened?" he asked again.

"Don't…leave me…please I…can't stand to be…alone…again…" Yugi sob. Atemu looked at him confused. Why would Yugi say that to him about that.

"What made you say that?" Atemu asked.

"I had a dream of you in a desert, with blood covering your body. I thought you were…going to leave me alone…in this world." Yugi sob. His tears were pouring out of his eyes.

Atemu looked at him then sighed. He begins to rub the boy's hair gently with his big hand. "Yugi that is the stupidest thing I ever heard from you. I would never leave you alone. I will always be with you. And so will everyone else too." he said to Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Atemu to see if he is lying. However, he did not see any lies. "You know, for a fact that everyone would not leave you to face the world by yourself." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled softly at him then hug him in the chest. "Thank you Atemu." Yugi thank him. Atemu smiled at his little one then kissed his forehead. Yugi looked up to see love in his eyes. "Sorry." Atemu said.

"No it's fine. I like it when someone cares for me. Like that." Yugi said to him. Atemu smiled even more. Atemu then kissed Yugi in the lips this time. Yugi lay on the bed while he let Atemu kiss him.

"Atemu…please…make…love…" Yugi panted. That turned Atemu on when the little one said that.

"If that's what you wish." he said to him.

**Lemon and sadness do not read if you do not like it.**

Atemu kissed Yugi's lips gently but hard so he can place his tongue inside Yugi's mouth. Yugi just let him enter his mouth without his single. Atemu's tongue just enjoyed the moist of Yugi's mouth. "Ah…ah…" Yugi moaned.

Atemu then stopped at what he was doing. Does he really want to do this to him. After all Yugi is still hurt from the cuts that man gave him, and now he was willing to have sex with Atemu. Would that hurt him more if he continues.

"I can't…" Atemu whispered to himself. He was about to get off Yugi until the little one's hand grabbed his shirt.

"Atemu what's wrong?" Yugi wondered.

"Yugi, I can't have this in your weakest state. You are hurt to badly to have this. I mean that man hurt you on your chest and your leg. I might not control myself if we take this to the next step." Atemu said.

Yugi used his hands to pull himself up so he can see Atemu in the eye level contact. "But, Atemu I want to show you how much you might to me. I do not care if I am hurt or not. All I care is you…I don't care about myself-"

That when Atemu covered his mouth. "Don't ever say that Yugi. Do not say that you do not care about yourself because of me. You have to worry about yourself too. Even if you love someone close to your heart these people that are with us are a lot worried about you. Even your mother is worried." Atemu explained as he let go of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi stared hard at Atemu then looked down as Atemu continued. "After all we are a like a family. We look out for each other and watch each others back no matter what dangers were in or out from. I believe that your father who is with my father is also worried about you too.

Do you want him to be upset because his son only cares of what people think and not what he thinks about himself." Atemu finished. He waited for Yugi to speak.

Yugi's eyes were filled of tears that were about to fall any moment. Atemu used his finger to lift Yugi's chin up. For what the pharaoh saw in his eye were: Frighten and sadness.

"I'm sorry… I just…want everyone to…be safe…but my father and mother got…hurt…because of me…I'm so weak that…I don't have the…strength to …carry on." Yugi sob with tears slowly falling down. "I just…wish that…I don't…exist in this world. Then everything would go back in to normal…" He stopped talking when the tears fall off faster.

Atemu could not believe of what he was hearing. Yugi wanted to die because of what to him in the past. That is not Ra would say, he say that every life has a great purpose in their future. Now Yugi want has to ruin that gift that Ra gave him.

"No." Atemu said then hugged Yugi. "I would never do that to you. You are here for a reason. Do not ever think that this is your fault. It never was. So do not let it get to you. Besides," Atemu pulled Yugi off his chest so he can Yugi look at him. "I loved you since I saved you and your mother from that man. If you go, everyone will be upset. Even I will. Then I will have no reason to live. Because you are my life." Atemu finished with tears filling his eyes.

Yugi's eyes widen to hear those words from the pharaoh. He never knows that Atemu loved him. Yugi cried harder with happy tears as he hugged him tighter. Oh, know that love was all he ever wanted.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too…" Yugi stopped because his throat was tight so he could not speak. Atemu then kissed him fill lips all over again. However, this time it is filled with love.

Yugi moaned while Atemu was licking his neck gently as he begins to take a hold of Yugi's skirt. Yugi shivered to feel that cold hand on his lower body. "Ah…ah…Atemu…" Yugi moaned.

Atemu's member ached to hear his angel say his name that turned him on. "Don't worry you will get what you want." Atemu laid Yugi down on the bed with him on top.

Atemu took a hold of Yugi's little nipple between his teeth as he plays with the other one giving Yugi pleasure of his lifetime. "Ah…Ah…" Yugi moaned while holding on to the bed sheets.

Once that has done Atemu went to Yugi's neck then begin to bite it gently while sucking it. Yugi scream softly when Atemu was playing with his neck. When that was over Atemu stood up to see a perfect hickey on Yugi's neck.

Yugi blushed to have a hickey on his neck. A sign to the others saying 'this person is my and no one is allowed to touch him but me.'

Then Atemu took his shirt of along with his jewels and the puzzle placing them next to his bed stand. Yugi looked at Atemu's chest. He had good muscle lines showing through his arms and his chest abs were like wow. Atemu smiled.

"Like what you see hear little one?" he asked. Yugi blushed but nodded to him. "Then you are going to love this part." The pharaoh went to Yugi's member that was free from the skirt Atemu had to take off. Yugi's eyes widen.

Before he can do anything, Atemu took the member into his mouth. Yugi cried with pleasure. "AH ATEMU!" He moaned as his hands were holding Atemu's hair rubbing it while Atemu suck the little one's member.

Yugi shivered all over his body. He never felt this happy for a long time, ever since his father was alive.

He remembered that his father holds him up in the skies while spinning him around in the felids with good wheat to bread. His father was always there cheering him up from troubles that kind ruin his little heart. Oh, how much he missed his father.

Yugi had tears falling of his face a little before Atemu could notice them. Yugi wipe them up gently so Atemu would not see him in his weakest state. All he ever wanted was just to enjoy this moment with the one he loves.

Atemu.

Yugi moaned when he was close to release. "Atemu…I'm almost…" he tried to warn him. Atemu let go of his member, which Yugi whine.

"You are so weird. I want both to come before this night ends." Atemu then begin to spread Yugi's legs so he can do something to make it easy for Yugi. He went down to lick at his entrance with his tongue.

"ATEMU!" Yugi screamed. Yugi shivered all over his body again when Atemu begin to lick at his entrance. Yugi hold the sheets tightly trying not to move so much so Atemu can do his thing.

Atemu's tongue begins to push in and out of Yugi's body. Yugi cried with pleasure when Atemu prepares him for the last part. Yugi was showing tears when his pharaoh continued his work.

Once he was sure, Yugi was ready. He stood up then position his member at Yugi's entrance. Yugi shivered more. "Are you ready for this Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yugi said in his soft voice.

"If I hurt you to much. You let me know okay." Atemu said. Yugi nodded. Then Atemu pushed himself in Yugi's body. Yugi cried in pain to have Atemu's member in him.

Atemu stopped where he was so he can let his little one adjust. Yugi was crying a little and Atemu felt bad for doing this to him, he thought he prepared him will. He was wrong though. "I'm sorry." he apologized to him.

Yugi looked up him and smiled. "It's not your fault. I will be all right. I just need to get used to you that's all." he said softly. Atemu pulled Yugi so he can kiss his angel's lips.

When this was over, Yugi give him the signal to continue. Atemu nodded. He sat Yugi down bed then begins to pull himself out then thrust in a slow pace. Yugi moaned painfully but he started to get used to it so did did not hurt him that much as it was before.

At that moment when Atemu thrust again, he hit a soft spot that made Yugi scream in pleasure. "AHHH ATEMU!" Yugi screamed. Atemu smiled as he continues to hit that same spot repeatedly.

All Yugi can do was to cried out in pleasure every time his soft spot inside was hit he even wrap his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu helped Yugi's legs wrapping them around his waist so he can go deeper in Yugi. 'This is better.' Yugi thought.

Yugi moaned louder then ever before and Atemu know that he was getting close to his end.

Therefore, his hand went down to Yugi's member and then begins to give it the same treatment. That sends Yugi up to the heavens having both his member and his body getting the greatest pleasure of his life.

Then he felt something inside of him ready to be release. "Atemu…I'm going…to…" Yugi said.

"I know…I'm heading that…way as will." Atemu said.

After a few thrusts they both came. Yugi's seed landed on his and Atemu's chest as for Atemu his went inside Yugi's body. Filling the boy up with his cum.

After that, they panted heavily with Atemu on top of Yugi still.

**End of Lemon. **

Atemu kissed Yugi for few minutes as Yugi kissed him gently. "It's time to get some sleep." Atemu said to him.

"Can I sleep with you…inside me?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded to him.

Once they were in a comfortable position, Atemu wrap themselves a bed sheet then went to sleep. Yugi smiled softly as he thought to himself.

'Atemu thank you for showing me what love is and for being there with me. Thank you.' "I love you Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled then whispered in Yugi's ear. "I love you too Yugi."

Then they both finally fallen a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker Heart: Will that was lame. <strong>

**Yami: Why would you say that SH?**

**Seeker Heart: I thought I was going to a good lemon, but…I was tired from taking care of a puppy…**

**Yugi: PUPPY! CUTE!**

**Yami and Seeker Heart: Okay…**

**Yugi: What?**

**Yami: Read and review please.**

**Seeker Heart: Till then bye:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

**Warning Death Character.**

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and I<p>

Chapter Eight

First Step is Depression

When Ra woke up from a long night, Yugi's eyes opened a little. He smiled to see Ra shinning brightly. He got up from the bed then he turned to see Atemu not with him. 'Where did he go?' he wondered.

Yugi found his long skirt on the table stand next to his flute. He took the covers off and dressed himself. Yugi remembered the night when Atemu and he became one. He loved him so much, he couldn't even believe that he and the others cared for him.

The boy who can't walk.

Tears begin to form in his eyes. He gasped as he wipes them away before he can cry. Once he was done he lifted his leg over the bed. Yugi looked at his leg, he was shock to see that. "What how is this?" he asked himself. He lifted his other leg on the floor. He can feel the cold floor underneath his feet. He took a stand, he wiggled a little. He breathed in and out as he begins to take a step.

He couldn't believe it. He can walk for the very first time. "Oh my Ra…Atemu!" Yugi shouted as he run out of the room. He looked at every place he could to find Atemu. 'I can't believe I can walk and run.' he thought with a smile.

Meanwhile with Atemu, he was in the throne room talking to his sister. "So that must have been fun last night huh?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't mean to do that. It just that it felt right. He loves me and I love him with all my heart. I would do anything to help him and protect him. Even I give my life to save him." Atemu said to her.

Cleo nodded her head to him. "I understand. I felt that feeling before, it's good to have it. I bet one day that love will help you two in the future." Cleo said to him.

Atemu nodded his head to her. Then he heard a shout. "ATEMU!" He stands up to look at the door with a small shadow showing. Atemu walk down the stairs to see who was calling him. Cleo smiled.

As Atemu continued to run he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry- Yugi!" Atemu was shock to see his lover on his feet.

"Atemu look I can walk and run. I can't believe it I can feel the coldness under my feet and I feel my legs working." Yugi said to him. Atemu was shock to even speak.

"Yugi, how did this happen?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I woke up then I lifted my leg over the bed and I can feel them." Yugi answered. Atemu smiled then hugged his lover close to his heart. "I think my father was watching us and I believe he give me the power of walking. I can't believe…" Yugi started to cry with happy tears.

"Shh…it's okay. I'm glad that you walk." Atemu said to him. Yugi nodded as he continued to cry on his chest. Atemu rubbed Yugi's hair gently.

Through out the rest of the day Yugi was enjoying walking around the palace while Atemu was busy with his duties. Yugi enjoyed the coldness of the floor. He wished he's mother would see him like this now.

Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen his mother for a while now. He decided to go see her.

When he got to the Healing Chambers, Isis was working on some medicines for other people that she is helping. "Isis," The young priestess turned to see Yugi standing by himself.

"Oh, hello Yugi. What are you doing here?" Isis asked.

"I was wondering what my mom is doing? Can I see her?" he asked her.

Isis looked down for the few moments before answering. "I'm not sure at the moment." Yugi looked at her confused. "She somehow got sick yesterday. I'm working on a potion right now to get her feel better okay." she explained to him.

Yugi was now worried about his mother. "Okay, can I still see her." he asked. Isis nodded. Yugi walk over to his mother's bed.

She was sick as Isis explained to him. Her light skin had turned into white, her hair was a little bit grey, and her lips were deep red. "Mom?" Yugi asked.

Her eyes opened. Her eyes were light purple and not dark. "Hi…sweetie…*cough* how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing well. Mom, this morning I can walk for the very first time." Yugi said to her. His mother was surprised to hear that from him.

"Honey that's sweet. I'm really glad that…you…*cough* can walk." his mother said to him. "Honey, I think…this maybe the…last time I'll see you or that nice man again." she said.

Yugi's eyes widen when she said that. "Mom you are not going to die. Isis is making a potion to help you." Yugi hold his mother's hand to his cheek. "Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because…*cough* I believe that Ra…is wanting me…to go to the…afterlife with your father." she answered. Yugi's eyes were watered with tears. How could she say that to her own son, telling him that she is ready to leave to the afterlife.

Why is Ra doing this? "Mom…why…I'll be alone if you…leave." Yugi sobbed. Tears already started to stream down on his face.

"Yugi…you won't be…alone…you got Yami with you…I'm sure…he will…take care of you…" his mother said to him. Yugi sniff as he wipes the tears away from his face.

"Can…I sleep with you then…" Yugi asked.

His mother nodded to him. Yugi lay down next to his mother with tears still running down on his face. His mother wipes them away gently with her warm fingers.

Around at night time. Yugi was a sleep peaceful next to his mother. He felt a hand shaking his arm. "Yugi…wake up…" a dark voice said. Yugi opened his eyes to see noting.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Yugi asked. "It couldn't be…that man…could it?" he asked getting a little scared. When he turned around he saw his mother sleeping. "Mom. Are you a wake?" he asked.

Then he felt something warm under her arm. He lifted it and saw…

With Atemu and Cleopatra at the meeting room. "So did we found out who this man is?" Atemu asked.

"No." Seth answered. "I looked on every book to find out if they had any histories about this man, but I couldn't find It." he finished.

"I wonder if this man is not a man at all." Mahado wondered.

"Will, I heard that Ambers is going to talk to the gods and goddess to find out who this man is." Cleopatra said.

"As, soon as Ambers gets back we'll asked her if-" Atemu was cut off.

"ATEMU!" a voice was heard.

Atemu got up and then ran to the voice with Cleopatra and Seth with him behind him. They entered the Healing Chambers. When Atemu went to the patience's room…Yugi was crying on his mother body. "Yugi what's wrong? What happened?" Atemu asked. Yugi couldn't stop crying because of the loss of his mother.

"My…mother…is…dead…" Yugi sobbed. Atemu and the others looked down on the poor boy that lost his mother. Atemu pulled him out of his mother's body into his chest letting him cry as much as he wanted.

"I'm sorry." Atemu said with a little tears forming in his eyes. Then Cleopatra went to the mother to look for something. She eyed a silver hook that was stabbed on her side.

"Where did this come from?" she wondered.

Around the midday, the guards which Atemu ordered to take Yugi's mother and bury her in a proper burial way like the kings of old. Seth prayed to the gods to tell them that a new soul is reaching for the heavens and wishes that she would have a safe journey to the afterlife.

At Atemu's room, Yugi was still crying. Atemu rubbed his back gently trying to comfort him. "Why…did …she…have…to go…" Yugi sobbed. He tried to wipe most of them away, but they always come back afterwards.

"I don't know…I think someone must have killed while you were sleeping. But I promise you I will find the murder and destroy him for making your life in pain." Atemu answered.

Yugi nodded, but kept crying. Atemu took the flute from the table and begin to play the Song of Healing.

Yugi listened to that song while tears were still pouring. The Song of Healing was a song that heals a broken heart from someone they lost or was taken from them. Atemu thought it can make Yugi better, however it only made the young boy fall a sleep. Atemu stopped the song. He picks his little one up and pleased him on the bed.

Once that was over he kissed his forehead gently. He placed the flute next to the young boy's hand, then covered him up with the bed sheets. "Sleep well little one." Atemu said to him.

Then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker Heart: Okay I have to say that was sad.<strong>

**Yami: Of course you b****h! You made Yugi sad in this one!**

**Seeker Heart: *Gulps* Hey I said I was sorry okay. Don't kill me!**

**Yugi: It's alright I'm sure there are some good parts coming up after this one right?**

**Seeker Heart: Well, yeah doesn't worry I'm now thinking of what the next one is going to be so please work with me.**

**Yugi: Read and review okay.**

**Yami: Till then see ya for now!**

**Seeker Heart: I'm dead.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and I<p>

Chapter Nine

The Murder's Name and Kidnaper

Cleo looked on that hook that she found in the Healing Chambers. She wondered if this murder was the same, man that wanted to hurt Yugi before and that guy that Atemu talk about.

"This don't make sense, this is a farmer's tool. Did someone from a farm or someone else have a grudge against Yugi and his mother?" Cleo wondered. "But now I'm more worried about Yugi." she turned to the opening window. "I can not help the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Atemu was at the balcony looking at the moon and the stars. "Why is this man after Yugi? What did he do to this man? I mean Yugi could not hurt any body? I don't get it." Atemu thought to himself.

He looked up at the sky hoping his father is watching him. "Please father helps me. I do not know who is after Yugi or why this man is doing this. Please give me a sign." he prayed.

Yugi was sitting on Atemu's bed with a flute in his hand. He cried himself earlier when Atemu played the Song of Healing to him for the loss of his mother. Yugi had his head buried into his arms crying away. His heart was starting to heal, but not his soul.

'Mom why did you go? Why?' he thought to himself. He carried on crying while Atemu was away for his meetings. Then he begins to remember the good times that he had with his mother.

**Flashback Yugi age 5**

"_Yeee! Ahahah!" five-year-old Yugi laughed while his mother was spinning him around. "That was fine Mommy." Yugi said with cheerful smile on his face._

"_I know." she said softly to her little angel." she said to him. Yugi hugged his mother's neck softly. "Let's go inside have something to eat okay." she said to him._

_Yugi nodded his head to her. _

_Once the mother took him to the house, she sat him on a chair while his mother was making something to eat. Yugi could not be able to walk when he was young. Therefore, his mother mostly carries him around the house or even taking him to shopping. _

_The mother came back with some chicken, corn, and a slice piece of bread on a plate. Yugi smiled. "There I hope you like them." his mother said to him._

_He took a bite of the chicken then smiled even more. "This is good mom." he said to her. His mother gives him a big smile and a kiss. _

**End of Part of Flashback:**

Yugi cried even more. No matter how hard he tried to move on with his life, he could not. His mother was the only one there helping him. He could not let the thought that she is gone from the World of the Living to the Afterlife.

Ambers sighed sadly to hear Yugi's cries. Since she was ordered to place a seal that shows the guards and other people do not touch the pharaoh's servant she can be able to feel his pain like it if was her own.

"Poor Yugi." she said.

Ambers was at the Temple where Egyptians kings go to pray to the three Egyptian Gods for help. She entered the temple where she stood at the bottom of the three statues of the gods themselves.

She kneed down and prayed. "O Great gods of Egypt. I Ambers have come to ask for your help. My pharaoh's lover is in trouble and I need to find out who is causing this trouble before this man can win. O please Egyptian Gods show me where I most go to find this man?" she finished.

The statues glowed with pure light. The spirit of Slifer the Sky Dragon comes before her. "Up at your feet." she said to Ambers. The red hair girl did as she told. "I have known that you would come here for help Ambers. However, we can not." Slifer said to her.

Ambers went to shock. "Why not my lady?" she asked.

"I sense a great evil that preferment's us from searching the answers you seek. This man is very evil all over. His heart looks like it was clouded by darkness of his jealousies." she explained.

Ambers now looked even more shock. "What jealousy? What is that making him doing this?" she asked.

"I believe has to something about that boy's father. This man Yuna was once a farmer who was friends with this boy's father. Now when the boy's mother came into their lives the both were eager to have her as his wife." she answered.

"Wait, Yugi's mother." Ambers said to her.

"Yes, his mother was the most beautiful woman ever to be seen by my brother's eyes. However, Yuna wants her to be his wife and treat her like trash or the word you people have. Salve." Slifer said to her.

"Wait, as a salve?" Ambers asked.

Slifer nodded to her. "Yes this man was drunk and evil. All he ever he cared about was to have a salve wife that he hurt her with so much force. However, the woman did not marry him. She married Yugi's father. Because his heart was pure of light.

Therefore, from than now Yuna was friends with Hon anymore after he took his salve wife away from him. That is what is making him do this. Yuna even killed Yugi's father, then he vowed that he would go after his mother, afterwards take Yugi as his salve for not pleasurable things." Slifer finished.

Ambers was shock to hear of that. "So where do you think I can find him?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I don't have the answers for that either. However, I must warn you. Yuna can use evil magic to hurt or kill anyone that gets in his way. So please be careful." Slifer warn her.

Ambers nodded to her. "I will thank you my lady." she said to her.

Slifer nodded then went back up to the Statue of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Ambers walk out of the temple not knowing that a shadow figure was watching her.

At the palace Atemu went to the kitchen to bring some food to Yugi since he has not ate anything sense his mother's death. Once he got some bread, strawberries, and a piece of chicken on a plate he headed to his room.

Atemu opened the door to see his angel sleeping on the bed with his head on the bed and legs on the bottom. "He must have cried himself to sleep." he thought to himself.

He sat the food down then pick up Yugi and sat him on the bed. Yugi begin to stir from his sleep. He opened his eyes little. They were red from crying so much and they were starting to itch a little. "Hey Atemu." Yugi said to him.

Atemu nodded to him. "Here I thought you might be hungry and needed to have something to eat." The pharaoh took out a piece of bread then heading it to Yugi.

Yugi took the piece then begin to chew it slowly. Afterwards he took a piece of chicken then began to eat it. Atemu sat by him just watching him eating makes him feel good.

"Yugi are you okay?" he asked him. Yugi nodded a little. "I'm sorry about your mother. I did not mean for this to happen to you after I save you two from that man. I feel really bad to ever thinking about it." he said to him.

Yugi stopped eating and turned to him. "Atemu this is not your fault. You always wanted to help us through this troublesome time and I am grateful to have as my lover and a friend." he said to him.

Atemu smiled at him then kiss him full lips.

At nighttime Atemu and Yugi were making out so much then ended up having sex again. Atemu was sleeping inside of Yugi while Yugi was sleeping on top of him listening to his heartbeat.

Yugi smiled all the way through the night. When he heard a scream. "AHHHH!" he woke up to hear that from the outside palace. It sounded like Ambers's voice.

He got off Atemu. He whined a little of not having him inside but he needed to find out what is happening to Ambers. He dressed himself with a long skirt, a sleeveless shirt, then covered himself with a cape.

He went outside to see a figure standing next to Ambers's body. "Ambers!" he shouted. As he ran to her, a man came from behind him placed a cloth on his mouth. "Mmm! MMM! Mmm…" Yugi smelled some kind of sleepy smell that lured him to pass out. "Ambers…" he said before he was took away be darkness.

"_You are now mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yami: What! What the hell girl!<strong>

**Seeker Heart: What I cannot always make the chps happy you know. Just be thankful that the part of the chp is a happy one.**

**Yami: *Gives Seeker evil looks* **

**Yugi: There Yami I am sure there will be good parts in the next chp.**

**Seeker Heart: you bet.**

**Ambers: Read and review okay:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

**This one will be longer okay.**

**Warning Death Character. Little blood and little fighting.**

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and I<p>

Chapter Ten

Rescue Me

"_Yugi…wake up."_ A voice said to him. Yugi opened his eyes a little only to see himself tied on a bed. He looked around to find an empty house, filled with farmer tools. Also he look to see Ambers tied up on a table.

"Ambers!" he screamed to her. Ambers opened her eyes a little to see him tied in the bed.

"Yugi are you alright?" she asked him.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened to you and where are we?" he asked being scared. Ambers looked around the room to see tools hanging up the wall and they were in a empty house with no windows to show the light. Ambers tried to regain her memories of what happened to her.

"Oh! I know who was trying to get to you." she said to him. "His name is Yuna. He's the most evilest man ever to live in this planet." she explained. "You see this man was once best friends with your father, however since your mother came into view.

Yuna wanted to marry her and make her as his slave. However, your mother married your father who had a great pure light inside his heart. Once they were married Yuna got jealousy and angry at his once called best friend." Once she was done Yugi looked at his feet with a scare look on his face.

"So you think he killed my mother…" Yugi asked before tears could come into view.

"I believe so…I'm sorry." Ambers said to him. "I'm sorry.

"For what? You didn't do anything to hurt me." Yugi said to her with tears moving slightly down to his cheeks.

"I shouldn't been so blind though. I was foolish to let that man catch me. He got me in his trap and used some kind of sleeping spell on me. Then he figure you would come since only you can hear me scream." Ambers explained.

"Wait then how come the others can't hear you?" Yugi asked.

"That's the point. He used his spell of silence on the whole palace so that no one except you couldn't hear me scream." she answered. Yugi sighed sadly and so did Ambers.

"Do you think Atemu can help us get out of this place?" Yugi asked.

She looked down wondering the same thing. "I don't think so, except I could talk to him through the mind." she answered.

"How can you do that?" he asked her.

"I need to concentrate of using my psychic powers to reach him and get to talk to him. However, I need this room to be quite so I can work on it." she answered. "Don't worry I'll do everything I can to get us out of here." Ambers said to him.

Yugi smiled. "Okay."

At the palace Atemu was searching the whole place looking for Yugi. When he woke up he found the young boy gone. So he was worried about losing his angel. "Any luck finding him?" Atemu asked Seth who was helping Atemu, along with Cleo and Mana.

"No I can't find him." Seth answered. Atemu kick the wall stone. "Calm down I'm sure will find him." he reassured him. Atemu nodded then said sorry to him.

"Well, I hope that-ah!" Atemu fell to his knees.

"Atemu! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Seth asked worried.

Atemu breathed in and out until a voice came into his mind. "_Atemu is that you?"_

Atemu opened his eyes. He knew that voice. It was Ambers. 'Ambers how can you talk to me like this?' he asked through his mind.

"_Listen there is no time to explained. Yugi and I are kidnap by the one who wanted to hurt Yugi and killed his mother while they were sleeping." _Ambers said to him.

Atemu's widen to hear that from her. 'Wait, Yugi's with you? So anyway who did this to you two?' he asked.

"_The man's name is Yuna. He's a farmer who wanted Yugi's mother as his salve." _Ambers answered. Atemu widen some more.

'Okay where can I find you and Yugi?' he asked her.

"_We are in some kind of house. It's dark with no windows and I can't see the door that would lead us out of this crap whole. Please hurry and save us."_ Ambers said to him.

'I will. I'll bring Cleo and Seth with me. Don't worry we're coming. Please hang in there alright.' he ordered her.

"_Understood. Hurry."_ Ambers said then the connection was cut off.

"Atemu are you okay?" Seth asked. Atemu got up to his feet, looked at his cousin, then nodded.

"Yes, Seth I know where they are at now. We need to get Cleo and hurry before it's too late." Atemu said to him. Seth nodded to him.

Back at the house, Ambers connotation were broken when she heard a door was opened. "Oh no." she whispered.

Stepping out of the shadows was a forty year old man, with gray hair standing out, his eyes were sharp with dark golden color in them, his body was bulit with muscles all over, and he was wearing a shadow cloak with dark brown sandals.

"Well it seems that my preys are starting to reawaken from their rest." he said to himself. Ambers and Yugi shivered to their bones. "Well, now I'm finally glad that I could meet you Ambers." he said to her. He took her chin roughly and force her to look at him.

"Ouch…" she whispered.

"I couldn't believe you didn't notices me when I was sneaking behind you. I bet it was dumb folded for you to get caught by me." he said to her.

"Go to hell." she said to him. He back handed her cheek. Yugi screamed a little to see his friend getting hurt.

"Watch your mouth bitch. Or you won't life to see another day." he said to her. He let go of her chin leaving her with a red imprint on her cheek. "It's good to see you again, Yugi." Yuna said to him. Yugi shivered to the bones again only this time his body was shaking badly.

"You…you…killed my mother…" Yugi said. The man smiled evilly at him. "Why did you kill her?" he asked.

"For payback. That woman was supposed to be mine, however an enemy of mine took her away from me." Yuna answerd. He walk closer to Yugi with a knife in his hand. Yugi cried knowing of what he was going to do. "Now I can't wait to hear your beautiful screams. Just like this." he said to him.

He throw the knife at Ambers's arm. She scream when the knife entered her arm. Yugi screamed. "NO AMBERS!" Yuna smiled evilly.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure she be okay...for now at least. The poison in that knife will enter her blood stream and make her dead within minutes." Yuna said to him. Yugi cried for his friend's life. "Now for you..." he said to Yugi as he begins to take Yugi's clothes off.

The boy screamed to the heavens.

Atemu and Cleo were riding out to the open desert trying to look for the others that got taken away. Cleo figured out where the house is hidden. "Atemu we are almost there just hold on!" Cleo shouted to her brother. Atemu nodded to his sister.

"Please hold on Yugi. We're coming." he thought himself as they headed to the house.

Yugi was screaming all over when the man was squezzes his member hardly. Yugi was moving all over trying to escape from the man's gasp. "Try all you like little one. No matter what you do you will escape." Yuna said to him. Yugi cried all over pleading to the gods to be saved from this man.

Yugi screamed when the man's finger entered his body. Yugi moved all over trying to get it out of him. However, he failed thanks to the ropes. "Ahh...that sweet screams. I love how I make people suffer like this. Hearing they're screams make me feel good." Yuna said to him. Yugi cried softly almost running out of tears.

Until the door was opened with Cleo and Atemu at the exist. "Hey leave that boy alone!" Atemu demand him. Yuna.

"As you wish...if you can beat me." Yuna said to him. Atemu growled under his breath. As Yuna charged at Atemu, Cleo took this chance of freeing the others.

Yuna kept on slahing at Atemu while the pharaoh defends himself against his attack. Atemu slash the man's arm leaving a huge mark on it. Yuna growled under his breath. Atemu took his stand again as the man rush to him with his knife.

While the two fought Cleo cut Ambers and Yugi free from their hold. Yugi grab his long skirt and dressed himself back on however he was still sore from Yuna. "Cleo please save Ambers. The knife has poison in it." the boy pleaded to her.

"Alright, I'll try to get the poison out as fast as I can okay." she said to him. Yugi nodded worried about his friend's life is in the line. Cleo took the knife off her arm and begins to take the poison out with a little help of her skills. She spit the poison out of Ambers's system as quickly as she could.

"Is she okay?" Yugi asked. Cleo then wrap the red hair girl's arm tightly so the blood won't over flow her wound.

"She's fine now. She's knock out though from the loss of blood, but if we get her to the healing chamberss as soon as we can she might be okay." Cleo answered. "Come on let's go." she ordered him as she carries Ambers to the horses.

With Atemu and Yuna, the pharaoh was panting badly before falling his to his knees. Yuna was laughing while panting. "This is not a bad fight pharaoh. However, this will be your lost breath." he said to him. As he lift his knife up in the air, he scream when his knee cap was kick hard by Yugi.

The man turned over to see the young boy then kick him hard in the ground. Yugi gasped when his back meet the ground. With the foot on top of his stomach. Yugi screamed when the man was about to plugde the knife into Yugi's chest.

Then Yugi saw a tip of a sword out of the man's body. The body fall to the ground while blood was moving out of his wound. Atemu pulled Yugi into a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked the flute boy.

"Yeah I'm thank you." Yugi answered with tears in his eyes. The battle was over.

Outside of the house, Cleo lit a touch as Atemu up Yugi get on the horse. Cleo throw the touch into the house and then it started fire. Cleo prayed to Ra telling him that the man of evil is no more. Yuna was dead. Cleo headed back to the others and got on her horse.

"Let's get out of here." Cleo said to him.

"Alright let's head home." Atemu said to her. With Yugi hugging him tightly they rode home.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker: Hey i'm sorry if this one is confusing or worse at the moment. It's just this chp got cut off and I was mad for that to happen. So I had to write it again.<strong>

**Yami: Don't worry as long you got it done right?**

**Seeker: Don't remand me...**

**Yugi: Don't worry let's just continue this okay.**

**Cleo: I agree. **

**Seeker: Alright...**

**Ambers: Read and review the chp. Then tell Seeker what she need to fix to make it work.**

**Seeker: Thanks and bye, while you wait for the next chp.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, there I am going to make a story about Puzzleshipping. I watch a youtube called The Pharaoh and I.

I am making a story about it. Then I wanted to make something else while I am working with the Dragon's Soul and Kirby Back Again. So now, I am going to work with this story. (Until I get some ideas for these two stories)

In this one is a about Yugi who has trouble with his ankles. He was born with some kind of Defect that makes him not use his legs anymore. Then comes along with the pharaoh named Yami/Atemu who happens to find him. So what will happen now? Can Yugi be able to walk again or will he crawl for the rest of his life? Can Atemu/Yami help Yugi or will the man from the past punish Yugi?

Read and find out:D

Oh, there will be fighting, blood lots of it, cuss words, and maybe even lemon.

**This is the final one it's going to be short okay but it will have a good lemon in it.**

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh and I<p>

Chapter Eleven

Peace at Last

At the palace Cleo took Ambers to the Healing Chambers where Isis can help with the young girl's wounds. Atemu took Yugi there too so she can heal the wound that Yugi got from Yuna.

About three hours in the healing chambers Ambers was sleeping peacefully, as for Yugi he got his arm wrapped with some powerfully cloth that can help stop blood flowing.

Cleo told Seth and Mana that the man that attack Yugi is over. The man was dead and his house was burned down to the ground. The two were pleased to known that the man was gone, then they question why the house burn.

Cleo told them that if they didn't burn the house the spirit of evil may raise the man's soul back and finish what he had started. They nodded it was best to burn the house.

Cleo headed back to the chamber were Ambers were sleeping. Once she entered she notices the boys were gone. "That's strange where did they go?" she asked.

"They went to their room." Ambers's voice answered. Cleo jumped a little when the red hair girl answered.

"Oh I see. Well are you feeling okay?" she asked Ambers. Ambers smiled then nodded her head to Cleo. "Good I was worried about you and Yugi. So was Atemu. After you give him the message of where you were taking I know for a fact that this would happen." she said to her.

Ambers smiled again. "Don't worries the man is gone and the gods are grateful for helping us of defeating him. Now he won't hurt anyone or Yugi again." Ambers said to her.

Cleo smiled. "Well get some sleep. The poison is still in you just a little but I'm sure that Isis's herbs can help of getting the rest out of your system." Cleo said to her.

Ambers nodded. "Thank you." Cleo smiled then left her alone to heal. While Cleo was walking she heard moaning in her brother's room. She wondered what's going on with those two.

Inside the bedroom, Yugi moaned when Atemu suck his little angel's nipple. Yugi asked him to make love to him again, however Atemu told him that he was still sore from the pain that Yuna give him.

However, Yugi wasn't going to let this chance slip. He wanted Atemu to take the pain away from his sore body and make sweet love with him. Atemu sighed. Knowing that his lover will never let him go with a little bit of love.

So he did as he was told.

"Ah…ah…" Yugi moaned to feel Atemu's tongue playing with his little nipple. Yugi hold Atemu's head gently trying not to hurt him. Atemu lifted his head off the young boy's chest without giving it a small kiss.

Atemu took a hold of Yugi's skirt and slide it off his beautiful legs to Atemu that is. Yugi was now naked. Atemu looked at Yugi's bottom to see red mark on his entrance. "My Ra…Yugi what did this man do to you?" he asked.

"He pushed his dirty finger in me hard…it hurts." he answered. Atemu growled under his breath. "Atemu I'm sorry!" Yugi shouted with tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" he said to him.

Atemu hugged his angel softly. "I'm not mad at you Yugi. You and Ambers were tied up by this man. You couldn't stop him from doing things to you. So please stop crying okay. It's over you won't have to do with him anymore." Atemu said softly.

Yugi cried a little after few minutes of calming down he sniffled. Atemu kissed his angel's forehead softly. He laid him back down for him to get undressed. Yugi blushed to see his lover naked before. He was nervous about Atemu making love to him, however he wasn't nervous.

Atemu took a hold of his member then putting it into his mouth. Yugi moaned and screamed a little while pleasure was swimming through his veins. He grabbed a hold of Atemu's hair making a ball fist.

Atemu was licking all over the young boy's member. Yugi was feeling his release coming through his body. He couldn't hold it in him much longer. "Atemu…I'm…gonna…AH!" he screamed.

The seed went straight into Atemu's mouth. The pharaoh drinks it as much as he can drink. Once that was done he kissed Yugi's lips while Yugi tastes his own release. "Atemu please take already I cannot hold on anymore please." Yugi said to him.

Atemu smiled at him. "As you wish." he said to him.

He spread his legs wide for him to see his entrance. He positions himself over Yugi's entrance. Then he thrust into the young boy. Yugi moaned in pain and pleasure when Atemu entered his body.

Atemu wasted no time he thrust in and out in a medium pace without hurting Yugi. Yugi kept moaning and groaning with pleasure who was winning so far. Atemu hit Yugi's soft spot that made Yugi scream with pleasure.

"Atemu!" Atemu smiled. Yugi moved his legs to Atemu's waist to make the pharaoh go deeper into him. Atemu moaned when the tightness and warmth feelings came around his member.

"Man…so warm…and so tight…" Atemu moaned. He kept thrusting into Yugi's needed body. Both boys moaned while enjoying each other's company. Yugi felt something familiar in his member wanting to release.

"Ahh temu…I'm gonna come…" Yugi shivered. Atemu grabbed his member softly trying to give him pleasure.

"Come to me then Yugi." Atemu said in his ear. With one last thrust in the boy both of them released their seeds. Yugi's landed on his and Atemu's chest then Atemu's went into Yugi's body. Filling him up with his love in it.

After that both laid next to each while getting their lungs some air. "Atemu do you think that Ambers will be okay." he asked.

"I bet she will okay. All she needs is sleep maybe tomorrow will check her out okay." he said to him.

Yugi nodded his head to him. "Good night." Yugi said to him.

Atemu kissed his angel's forehead. "Good night my angel." he said to him. Then both went to sleep.

In the next day, the boys entered the Healing Chambers to see Ambers in her fill recovery. "Hey Ambers." Yugi said to her. Ambers smiled at the young boy.

"Hey Yugi. Hello Atemu." she greeted them.

"How are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine. Isis checks me over then said I can go now." Ambers answered. "I see you two had fun last night." she giggled.

Atemu and Yugi looked down at each other. "How did you know that?" the pharaoh asked.

"Oh don't worry I have someone telling me about this. Good bye." Ambers giggled. Then left the healing chambers.

In the gardens, Atemu and Yugi laid next to the tree while looking at the skies. "Atemu," Yugi begin. "Now that the man is gone. Don't you think my parents will be happy?"

Atemu kissed his forehead. "You know Yugi. I bet your parents are really happy that the man is gone for good. Now you can live in happy life. I believe your parents are proud." he answered.

Yugi smiled with the golden flute in his hand. "I love you Atemu." Atemu kissed his lips.

"I love you too." Atemu said to him.

Then Yugi begin to play the flute while the skies smile on the young couple's future.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeker: Well that's that.<strong>

**Yami and Yugi: Wow…**

**Ambers: What are you two looking at?**

**Yugi: So when that story is done does that mean that we can work on Hopeless Love?**

**Seeker: Yep that will be my own story to work on.**

**Yami: Good I'm glad that it will be much easier for you to work on now.**

**Cleo: Agree**

**Seeker: Thanks guys *Happy Face***

**All: REVIEW THE LAST CHP AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**


End file.
